I'll Pretend its You
by llwild1992
Summary: Sakura is forced into an arranged marriage, and tries to hide it from the guys. Does the green color of jealousy look good on Sasuke? How will he handle it when the one woman he can stand to be around is suddenly taken away from him? Rated M for violence DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

By llwild1992 (2007)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the few OC that appear in this.

Description: Sakura is forced into an arranged marriage, and tries to hide it from the guys. Does the green color of jealousy look good on Sasuke? How will he handle it when the one woman he can stand to be around is suddenly taken away from him? Rated M for violence in latter chapters and some Limes also in latter chapters.

_**Flashbacks will be italicized**_

**Pairing---Sasuke x Sakura and some Naruto x Hinata**

**Genre---Romance/ Action**

**Rating---M**

**Location---Konoha and a village I Created**

**xxxx**

**Ages:**

**Sasuke: 18**

**Sakura: 18**

**Naruto: 18**

**Kakashi: an old fart**

**I'll Pretend its You

* * *

**

Sakura stepped out of her fathers study; she closed the door and walked down the hallway. Her parents needed to talk to her, and it was three in the mourning, the information they had couldn't wait so they had to wake her. Silent tears fell down her ivory face as she neared the bathroom.

Haruno Sakura, eighteen years old, Medical Jounin for the ANBU, and is the third and only female ninja in the second generation Sanin. She is a hard working young woman; she has perfected her ninja skills and has earned the title Sanin. She has the best of friends and a bright personality. Sakura comes from a non ninja family and chose to become a ninja at a young age, she made the right choice, everyone on the village loves and depends on her, that's what she dreamed of as a genin.

But all she ever wanted has been smashed by a promise her father made to someone. She unfortunately was the promise. He does not know he is ruining his daughter's life, and he doesn't see it.

Sakura walked into the bathroom started the water and took off her night gown.

'I have to work for Tsunade-sama today. She left with Jiraiya-sama yesterday knowing them they went off and got drunk.' she looked at her reflection, only one scar from her stomach to the side of her waist.

She unconsciously ran her figures over the scar. The scar was from her heated battle with Sasuke when Orochimaru controlled him, she got careless and wound up getting stabbed, she healed herself but it still left that memory.

She checked the water, just warm enough, stepped into the large shower and stood leaning against the shower wall. She looked at the floor watching the water fall into the drain. She felt her hair dampen and get heavy. She allowed her hair to grow long again just reaching her middle back.

'What is father thinking, I don't want this,' she slid down the wall and grasped her legs and pulled them into her chest. Again more tears began to fall, but the water was running down her face so even if someone was there they wouldn't be able to tell she was crying.

'What can I do, its not like I can just run, I can't just wiggle my way out of it! I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place….fuck!' She slammed her fist on the side of the wall making the hair care products fall out of their shelf. Bad for her, the shelf was over the head so they landed on her.

"Shit that hurt!" she shouted not caring if her parents heard her swear, they always did think she was a pure thing, and such words could not pass her lips. She rubbed her head and settled back into her though.

After about thirty minutes Sakura hadn't moved an inch, she was replaying this nights events.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura walk up please." a feminine voice that Haruno Sakura knew all too well, the voice of her mother. Sakura was gently woken up, and opened her eyes to look at her mother. They both had the same face, except her eyes where blue. _

"_Father has good news, come." she smiled as she pulled her only child out of bed, Sakura quickley glanced at the clock and saw that is was the early mourning hours. 'No one is awake at this time, what's going on?'_

_Soon Sakura found herself in her father's study, her father sat behind a desk with a stern look on his face, his tired green eyes reflected how old he was, he motioned for her co come near as he was holding an envelope. "Read this Sakura." He handed the paper to her._

_It read:_

_The son of Kenchin Remora has celebrated his twentieth birthday this past week, the promise is now in effect, and by noon on October 30 you will hand over the prize to the Kenchin clan as payment for our assist, in the last shinobi war. _

_Kenchin Owesugi_

"_Father," Sakura folded the letter and place letter back on his desk with out the envelope, which she kept in her hand, "why did this clan contact you and what is the prize?" She asked getting strait to the point; she knew very well who the Kenchin clan was._

_They are an all shinobi clan from the east, not of any village loyal to themselves; they come to Konoha's rescue with the Great War that Kakashi fought in when he was just a boy. But way would they contact her father. _

_Sakura watched the emotions that played off of her mothers face, it went form tired to worry to frighten in all but a single moment, and Sakura's trained eyes picked up on that instantly. Something was bothering her mother. Too bad she could tell what was with her father, he had an extremely good poker-face, and she couldn't see through it, almost as well as Kakashi's or even Sasuke's poker-faces. _

_Mr. Haruno lifted his hand to the bridge of his nose, just a little near the line of his red eyebrows; and pulled the skin a little, the sign that he had a headache. _

"_Our family isn't shinobi but on some branches we are samurai, I am of samurai decent. When the village was in dept, and short on shinobi, we started to higher outside clans to aid us. To Lord 3__rd__ Hokage, god rest his sole, he contacted the Kenchin Clan. They wanted payment, but not money that has enough of that." he stopped and looked at his wife._

"_One first born child of one great ninja clan in a clan that they choose every year, born from a main house, must be given to the Clan as payment." He said as Sakura looked over at her mother._

"_Mother, is the second daughter of the UmaSatsu Clan, making me a child of which father speaks of." Sakura spoke as she suddenly felt nervous._

_the UmaSatsu Clan has branches all thought every village, they contain military power, and mot of the Kages of the Lightning village is from the family, if Sakura was given to the Kenchin clan they could manipulate her status as a member and control the villages if they wanted to._

"_Complete control of the Shinobi work, that why they want first born head members, especially one form mother's family, my blood is literally the military status in the Villages, that's low, low for any respectable clan." Sakura said threw clenched teeth. _

_Sakura's parents could sense her raising anger, her shoulders began to shake._

"_I won't do it, I don't want to obey, and never will obey that fucking clan, I don't care if we owe them, giving an innocent child to them is like giving a flock of lambs to the wolves. How could you even agree to that? Do you even care what happens to me, you do is expect me to follow what you think is right for me, but this time your ruining my life!" Sakura shouted as her place her hands on the desk._

"_Sakura!" her mother shouted. "Young lady don't eve-"_

"_Hanna, let her speak her mind." Her father shouted as he stood, his tall lenient figure towered over Sakura. "What do you suggest I do __**daughter**__?"_

"_Say no, go to Lady Tsunade, do something, I shouldn't have to do it, because some freaking clan has the upper hand on you!" she shouted as she looked into her fathers eyes._

"_Sakura, it is not in my place to do that, and you know that first hand."_

"_But it __**is**__ your place to protect your family, your own child!"_

"_I KNOW MY PLACE, IT IS TIME YOU LEARN YOURS!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he pushed a lamp off of his desk, shattering it._

'_He shouted at me, he never shouted at me!' Sakura placed her hands over her mouth and suppressed the sobs that where about to come. 'I have no choice then.' She closed her eyes._

"_Yes __**my**__ father." she said as she bowed to him._

_End_

"Sakura, get out of the shouter before you become a prune." he mother shouted as she knocked on the door. Sakura didn't bother to reply, at this moment she didn't care if she grew webbed-feet and gills.

"This day is just the beginning of the rest of my soon to be emo life!" she shouted as she cried even more.

* * *

Yay a new story, No Sakura won't become full on emo, just depressed.

Make me happy and review.


	2. Chapter 2

By llwild1992 (2007)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the few OC that appear in this.

Description: Sakura is forced into an arranged marriage, and tries to hide it from the guys. Does the green color of jealousy look good on Sasuke? How will he handle it when the one woman he can stand to be around is suddenly taken away from him? Rated M for violence in latter chapters and some Limes also in latter chapters.

_**Flashbacks will be italicized**_

_**Inner Sakura is back so her lines will be in BOLD**_

**Pairing---Sasuke x Sakura and some Naruto x Hinata**

**Genre---Romance/ Action**

**Rating---M**

**Location---Konoha and a village I Created**

**I'll Pretend its You

* * *

**

Sakura walked out of her home and into the village, wearing her normal ninja attire, everything in its place all except the frown the was replacing her smile, everyone she passed asked her what was wrong, she was normally so cheerful, they where not uses to their Sannin Kunoichi being upset. Even if she was she wouldn't show it, she always seemed to suppress the bad feeling and keep a smile on her face, no matter how fake it was.

Last nights events kept replaying in her mind, and the horror that was to become her fate kept creeping up and down her spine, like the feeling of poison in your system. She felt to cold and goosebumps kept appearing on her skin.

She did not look good at all, everything was happening so fast, the end of the month, what was the day she was suppose to be _handed_ over to that clan.

"Payment, for the war, how sick!" Sakura mumbled as she walked. 'Probably into marriage, not just any marriage but an arranged marriage, for me but I'm not even nineteen. God this sucks!' Sakura kicked a rock as she walked.

She seemed like a ghost, not really there. 'god I'm so worked up about this, I don't even know where my feet are taking me!' She kept walking, oblivious to the man walking to her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan how are you?" he asked, she didn't even realize someone was talking to her until she collided with him, her head in his chest and a hand on her lower back keeping her from falling back. "Sakura are you okay?" the voice asked again.

"Oh," Sakura pulled away, the man placed the arm her kept her up with on her shoulder. She looked up and came face to face with her former perverted sensei, "sorry Kakashi, I guess I was distracted, hah." she said pulling off a fake smile. She felt his hand that was on her shoulder go to her forehead, as if to check her temperature.

"Are you okay," He said as he took his hand off her forehead and felt her cheek, "you don't seem to have a fever, but you are a little pale and cold." He said concerned for his former student. He took his hand off of her face and brought it back down to rest in his pants pocket.

"Oh really, I guess I must be catching something," She said laughing, just then inner Sakura appeared in her mind after so many years, **'Cha, I can't believe you just lied to the man!" **

'Where have you been?'

"**In Ohio stupid, I was no longer needed so I became a part of your personality but now, you need me again, stupid!'**

'Damn I forgot how mouthy you where!'

'**Cha! Hell Ya!'**

"Really now, you are a doctor, you can recognize any sickness in a person, but not in yourself, you need to take better care of yourself." Kakashi smiled. "Now do you want to tell me the truth?"

'OMG, he can see through me!'

'**You think?'**

'Oh go away!'

'**Sure'** walk off into the blackness then appears again,** 'hello kind of stuck in your mind idiot!'**

"Nothing," Sakura laughed a she rubbed the back of her head, "its nothing Kakashi, I just have a lot on my plate and can't think strait, that's all." she smiled.

'**Well at least you told him the bland version on what's going on in our head.' **

'Back out!'

"Okay," Kakashi smiled once more and he patted her head like a pet, "what ever you say Sakura-chan." he said as he turned to walk away, "But you do know that you can talk to me when you're ready to?" He said turning to him, "I promise I'll listen." he said with concern floating in his visible eye.

"Yes I know thanks." She smiled once more, Kakashi took out his book and placed it to his face and started to strut away, "ah, Kakashi?"

"He said as he turned around to face her.

"Oh it's nothing, never mind." she said as she waved and walked off.

'**Now why did you do that?**' inner Sakura asked crossing her arms.

'It's not worth it if I make them worry for me, I can't tell them, and what can they do?'

'**Okay now pretend that I'm not you and explain what the Hell it is we are doing?'**

'We are going to play it cool and act like nothing is happening, we'll make it the best of our time together, I cant have Kakashi, Naruto-kun, and Sasuke-kun, worrying about me, that's not in my character.'

'**Fine what ever you say.'** inner Sakura said as she disappeared.

Sakura walked the rest of the way threw the village to the Hokage tower.

* * *

In the Haruno Household:

"Do you really intend on doing this to Sakura?" her mother asked. Her husband who was standing at the window looking out.

"I have no choice, if we don't, they might attack, or they might not send help if we ever need it. It's a hard decision, to tell you the truth, when I found out that we where to have a child, I was so excited, she was our first baby I intended on being the best father I could be."

"And you succeeded Sakura loves you dear." She said standing next to him. Mr. Haruno turned to his wife and smiled at her childish optimism, he ran his hand threw her hair.

"No I am the worst father; I made the agreement to off her as the bride to the leader's son. I was originally going to turn the offer down, but then, you where attacked that one night, I was afraid that you and the baby where going to die, so I made a barging with the leader, for him to heal you both, in exchange for my child." he said looking away, as he remember how desperate he was.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura's mother lay in a hospital bed, IVs connected to her ram, giving her liquids that she needed, on the monitor a slow and steady heart rate was beeping, but it was getting slower. _

_Her father stood off to the side, looking that the sight before him, his wife of one year and their unborn child, due in one month, he was loosing them both._

"_Accept it, and my best medic who surpassed the Sanin Tsunade, will heal your family, but only if you except It." am man in the shadows said as he conned Sakura's father._

"_If I agree what will you do to my daughter, what will happen?" he asked, sadness evident in his green eyes._

"_We will take her once she turns eighteen, or if you like by the time my son is ready to take a wife. Your child is most vital of payments, a connection to all the shinobi, a well bride for my own son." the man's voice spoke again. _

_Her father looked back at his wife, he needed to save them, but the cost of them being healed would be his first born, Sakura._

"_I have no choice; I again just save them please? They are all I have left." He said looking at the ground, as the medic came in bad in hand._

_End of Flashback_

"I had no choice, I had no choice!" he said as his wife wrapped him in a tight embrace, it really wasn't his fault, they would have died if they weren't healed, it was that man, he picked at his weakness and coned him into agreeing.

XXX

Sakura walked up the ramp to Tsunade's door; you could hear her shouting at Shizune for sake.

'At least no one really knows, I can just tell Tsunade-sama that I want to leave the village for a vacation, ya, all I need is her approval.' Sakura sighed as she felt more comfortable.

'**Are you crazy!? Tsunade-sama will never fall for your stinking lie, even Kakashi didn't believe it, come on you're a Sannin, surly you can do better than that!?**' inner Sakura shouted.

'I can try now can't it?' she asked as she opened the door, prepared to be ordered around. "Okay Tsunade-sama I'm here what do you need-"

"Sakura," Tsunade was in front o her in an instant, "I KNOW!"

* * *

Inner Sakura is back, and mad as ever, and Sakura is busted twice, next chapter is coming soon!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

By llwild1992 (2007)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the few OC that appear in this.

Description: Sakura is forced into an arranged marriage, and tries to hide it from the guys. Does the green color of jealousy look good on Sasuke? How will he handle it when the one woman he can stand to be around is suddenly taken away from him? Rated M for violence in latter chapters and some Limes also in latter chapters.

_**Flashbacks will be italicized**_

_**Inner Sakura is back so her lines will be in BOLD**_

**Pairing---Sasuke x Sakura and some Naruto x Hinata**

**Genre---Romance/ Action**

**Rating---M**

**Location---Konoha and a village I Created**

**I'll Pretend its You

* * *

**

Sakura walked up the ramp to Tsunade's door; you could hear her shouting at Shizune for sake.

'At least no one really knows, I can just tell Tsunade-sama that I want to leave the village for a vacation, ya, all I need is her approval.' Sakura sighed as she felt more comfortable.

'**Are you crazy!? Tsunade-sama will never fall for your stinking lie, even Kakashi didn't believe it, come on you're a Sannin, surly you can do better than that!?**' inner Sakura shouted.

'I can try now can't it?' she asked as she opened the door, prepared to be ordered around. "Okay Tsunade-sama I'm here what do you need-"

"Sakura," Tsunade was in front o her in an instant, "I KNOW!"

Sakura felt her whole body become hot, like she was on fire, her eyes became as wide as serving plates. Her right hand was still in the air, from when she partly wave to her master and Hokage. On the inside inner Sakura was blowing up, tears running down her face and running around in a circle.

"Ha-ha, what ever do you mean ha-ha? Tsunade-sama ha-ha?" she said as she nervous laughed.

"What I mean?" Tsunade said as she placed her hands on her hips. She was defiantly sober, and mad as hell, before she went on, she dismissed Shizune, who watched the whole ordeal with Tsunade blowing up and scaring the shit out of Sakura.

"Sakura," her voice wasn't mad, it sounded like she was worried, "last night I received a message, you are to be married to the heir of the Kenchin Clan, as Hokage, I must follow their orders, the Third singed a contract, I cant break it even if I wanted to." Her brown eyes where coated with sadness, "but as your friend, I am concerned."

**XXX**

Sakura sat down at a bench at the park. After her conversation with Tsunade, she was dismissed, to think about what's going on, and how she could deal with it.

But in reality how could she deal with it, her parents singed her life away even before she was born, she is being forced to marry someone that she's never met, and who lives hundreds of miles away. Could anything in her life for once turn out okay and run smoothly?

' I don't know what I'm going to do, if it tell Sasuke and Naruto, even Sai, they'll all flip out and make things worse than they already are. Kakashi will handle it quietly when he finds out, but it's my guys that I'm worried about.' She looked up at the clouds and wished she could be as carefree as they, going where ever the wind takes her. But like the tree she is named after she is routed to the ground, allowing time and people around her to shaper her. 'I'm only eighteen; I'm not ready to handle getting married to a complete stranger, let alone swallow the fact that I am getting married.'

'**Cha! We can take down a mountainside with one flick of the figure, but not this C.R.A.P.!" inner Sakura shouted.**

"Sakura." a voice from the side called out to her. Sakura looked to see a raven haired man in a jounin vest walking to her.

"Oh, hi Sasuke." She said smiling as he made his way to her.

Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan, Killer of Uchiha Itachi, Orochimaru, and many other villains. The Snake wielder of the Second Generation Sannin, the coldest of the trio, the one man that can see right threw anyone with one look of his Sharingan. Sasuke had matured like the rest of team seven, his hair still in the chicken-butt style, but compared in size; Sakura and Naruto where close in height, but Sasuke was a foot taller than either of the, around Kakashi's height. His infamous blue shirt and shorts have been long time retired replaced with a full on Jounin outfit, but to keep his pride the Uchiha Crest is displayed on the sleeves of his shirt and on the back of his vest.

She felt as small as he stood in front of her, his coal eyes looking into her clear emerald, eyes are the windows into a persons sole. She was sure Sasuke cold see right threw her, too bad it was the same reversed.

'I have to be strong.' she smiled once more.

"What's wrong?" He said as one of his eyebrows raised. He could tell by her smile something was wrong.

"N-Nothing!" she said, well shouted. She shouted so loud that the birds in the surrounding trees flew away out of danger.

"Okay." Sasuke said a little annoyed that she shouted. Sakura blushed as raised her hand to cover her mouth. "Well come on, "he said turning around, "were going to be late."

Sakura didn't know what he meant; she just stood there gawking at his back. After about a few moments Sasuke turned his head a little to look at his teammate, she didn't know why he was here or what he was taking about. That annoyed him just a little, it wasn't like her to forget anything, but he wasn't going to pick at that. He was sent to get her, and well he didn't want to do it, so he's already annoyed, and her behavior is making him even more annoyed.

"Late," she finally spoke, "what do y-" Sasuke turned around completely, it startled her. "Late for a blond and stupid Sannin's surprise birthday party," He said glaring at her, "That _**you planed**_, and forgot about!" He spat.

"SHIT!" She shouted again. Sasuke looked even more annoyed as she muffled a sorry.

"Come on," He took hold of her hand as started to walk away, "I'm not gonna drag you all the way." He said. For the whole time they where walking, after she started to follow him Sasuke released her hand, she started thinking.

'God this marriage thing is starting to cloud my mind, I even forgot Naruto's, one of my bets friend's, birthday!' she mentally kicked herself. 'I'm being such an idiot today.'

"**You got that right girl."**

"Go away."

"**Make me!!!"

* * *

**

Chapter three, make me happy and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

By llwild1992 (2007-2008)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the few OC that appear in this.

Description: Sakura is forced into an arranged marriage, and tries to hide it from the guys. Does the green color of jealousy look good on Sasuke? How will he handle it when the one woman he can stand to be around is suddenly taken away from him?

_**Flashbacks will be italicized**_

_**Inner Sakura is back so her lines will be in BOLD**_

**Pairing--Sasuke x Sakura and some Naruto x Hinata**

**Genre--Romance/ Action**

**Rating--M**

**Location--Konoha and a village I Created**

**I'll Pretend its You**

Recap:

"_What's wrong?" He said as one of his eyebrows raised. He could tell by her smile something was wrong._

"_N-Nothing!" she said, well shouted. She shouted so loud that the birds in the surrounding trees flew away out of danger._

"_Okay." Sasuke said a little annoyed that she shouted. Sakura blushed as raised her hand to cover her mouth. "Well come on, "he said turning around, "were going to be late."_

_Sakura didn't know what he meant; she just stood there gawking at his back. After about a few moments Sasuke turned his head a little to look at his teammate, she didn't know why he was here or what he was taking about._

_That annoyed him just a little, it wasn't like her to forget anything, but he wasn't going to pick at that. He was sent to get her, and well he didn't want to do it, so he's already annoyed, and her behavior is making him even more annoyed. _

"_Late," she finally spoke, "what do y-" Sasuke turned around completely, it startled her. "Late for a blond and stupid Sannin's surprise birthday party," He said glaring at her, "That __**you planed**__, and forgot about!" He spat._

"_SHIT!" She shouted again. Sasuke looked even more annoyed as she muffled a sorry._

"_Come on," He took hold of her hand as started to walk away, "I'm not going to drag you all the way." He said. For the whole time they where walking, after she started to follow him Sasuke released her hand, she started thinking._

'_God this marriage thing is starting to cloud my mind, I even forgot Naruto's- one of my bets friends- birthday!' she mentally kicked herself. 'I'm being such an idiot today.'_

"_**You got that right girl."**_

"_Go away."_

"_**Make me!!"**_

* * *

Chapter 4

Sakura followed Sasuke to Ichiraku; you could easily hear shout out for more ramen, as Hinata asked him to stop. They both sighed as they got closer, Sakura went threw the stages to suppress her sadden attitude and to make inner Sakura calm.

"N-Naruto-kun pleases calm down!" Hinata asked very quietly, but for her voice range it was a shout.

All of the original Rookie Nine, along with Iruka where seated at the stand, Akamaru sitting on the floor beneath Kiba's feet munching away on a bone.

Most of them where chatting away not many notice Sasuke and Sakura entering; in Shikamaru and Ino's case, they where making-out.

Sasuke and Sakura just stood there, watching every one have fun. Sakura looked around at everyone and felt her heart become heavy; this could be the last time she was ever with them.

"Sakura-chan there you are!" Naruto finally saw her and ran over to her and hugged her as tight as he could, "thanks so much Sakura this is the best birthday I have ever had!" he smiled as she hugged back.

"You are welcome Naruto-kun." She smiled as she kissed his cheek.

Sasuke stood behind his teammates as he watched them hug and whisper to each other. Ever since his return he's never really been that close to either of them as he was back when they where twelve. He still had his bonds with them. That never changed; he was still Naruto's best friend and Sakura reliable friend.

But the relationships they once shared have changed. He and Naruto get along better now; they still fight every now and again. But they are more calm and relaxed around each other. The drive of beating one another has disappeared almost fully.

And Sakura, he had once been to use to protect her all the time, but now she protects herself and manages to also protect both of them. She has changed the most is the last few years. It actually took her a wile to look at him when he returned. He guessed it was because he had joined Madara Uchiha in his quest of capturing all the tailed beasts and Naruto was in such deep trouble.

When she finally had enough courage to look at him, she slapped him as hard as she could, send him flying into a bunch of buildings. But the funny part was when she smiled and healed him, then preceded to drag him around the village as a puppet. She has been and still is one of the most intriguing females he has ever known. He could never know what the hell she was truly thinking, and she could masquerade so well.

When he looked back at her, Sai had joined Sakura and Naruto and she was smiling. Something about that smile was oddly familiar. What was it? It wasn't like any of her other real smiles. This one was a fake; so something was bothering her, more than she was letting on.

He knows Sakura better than anyone, she was so easy to read when they where younger, and for the past three months she has spent more time around him than anyone else. So he can recognize her personality shifts. It's really not all that hard.

"So Naruto you and Hinata are really going on vacation together?" Sakura asked trying to get off the subject of her.

"Yeah, we've planned this for a wile, bit it took me forever to convince her father sister, and even Neji to let me take her. But it's worth it." Naruto beamed, Sai just stared impassively at him.

"I have work." He sadly said, "all next month its mission after mission….its going to suck."

'Great I cat say goodbye to either of them, and Kakashi is on medical leave in another village. Just great, the people who worry about me the most wont even know where or what I am going to do…" she looked down into her drink, the drinking age was seventeen in the village….maybe. She closed her eyes and chugged all of it down.

Three hours latter……….

"O-oh S-Sasuke you-u rea-lly don't have….have to…to…do this, hahahahaha!" Sakura laughed as Sasuke held her up, bracing her left arm over his shoulder as they walked away from the stand where other drunken people laughed and drank. Sasuke was about the only sober person there, and he watched as Sakura drowned her worries away with wine.

She never really had done this…..well she has gotten drunk before but never like this. Not to the point where she was almost passed out, so before Naruto had ordered the next round he pulled her away.

He thought that a love sick 12 year old Sakura was annoying, but a drunken Sakura was WAY more annoying than anything he ever imagined.

"I-I can make it on-n my o-own real-ly." She stuttered. Sasuke just sighed and pulled her up the steps to her parents house.

"Sakura just shut up." He mumbled as the first flight of stairs was done, she mumbled something under her breath and looked down.

"I'm sor-ry….I sh-ou-ld t-tell you that I…"he head went limp and she passed put for a second.

"Sakura Tsubaki Haruno!" Sakura's mother appeared at the front door, her father not that far behind.

"HI!" Sakura shouted smiling brightly, Sasuke sighed and pushed past her parents and dumped her on the couch, "Pretty colors don't you think? Hahahahaahahahahah." Sakura's father stood next to him and sized him up with an evil look in his eye.

"I had nothing to do with this." He said quickly before he walked out of the Haruno household.

* * *

Hello my faithful readers!

I am so sorry that I've taken a long time to update, and you all have been chomping at the bit to see what is going to happen to our vampire lovers. Well I had some writers block and I also had computer trouble.

But I am back and will update weekly. I have created a schedule to keep in time:

Mon: Apart of me

Tues: Dark Clans

Wed: I'll Pretend its You

Thurs: Into the Rush

Friday: my new fic _Emerald and Onyx II_

Thank you for the wait and I will be back.

Love you all,

llwild1992


	5. Chapter 5

By llwild1992 (2007-2010)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the few OC that appear in this.

Description: Sakura is forced into an arranged marriage, and tries to hide it from the guys. Does the green color of jealousy look good on Sasuke? How will he handle it when the one woman he can stand to be around is suddenly taken away from him? Rated M for violence in latter chapters and some Limes also in latter chapters.

* * *

_Flashbacks will be italicized as well as Sakura's thoughts_

_****__Inner Sakura's lines shall be bold and italicized_

**Pairing-Sasuke x Sakura and some Naruto x Hinata**

**Genre-Romance/ Action**

**Rating-M**

I'll Pretend it's You

Chapter 5

* * *

"I wish none of this would have to happen."

'There are many things I had wished for as a child. I wanted a normal forehead, normal hair, and normal friends. I wished Naruto to drop dead and leave me alone. I wanted Sasuke to like me. When I realized he was too distant to ever create an attachment to me in that way, I wished to be his friend. I wished to leave behind my boring home life and become a sensational ninja. I wished I had the power to bring Sasuke home. I wished to be friends with him and Naruto again. When some and almost none of my wishes came true….I stopped wishing.' Sakura opened her eyes slowly and found she was in her room. Lying on her back she stared up at the tan ceiling as a raging headache pounded through her head.

"Wow….I had fun last night?" she groaned. Her right hand slowly went to her head as she tried to sooth her aching forehead.

'How long ago was it?' she though, "when did I stop wishing?' looking to her right she saw her dresser, the picture of team Kakashi sat silently. Next to it was the most recent picture of her, Naruto, and Sasuke reunited as the Second Sannin. In both pictures she smiled sweetly while Sasuke glared passively into the camera.

_"Sakura…" _his voice said in her memory.

_She stood among the rubble of a blown up underground fortress next to Sai. She was stunned to hear her name. Slowly she looked to the mountain top. There standing above her. Clad in black and white….Sasuke._

_Naruto was soon besides her, screaming at Sasuke, and like that the two friends where standing face to face. Sasuke threatening to kill Naruto, as he coolly looked into his friend's eyes, his dark passive ones an ominous threat._

_'I didn't even see him move!' Sakura froze in fear as Sasuke prepared to strike Naruto with his blade. 'I can__** do**__ anything! This is not the Sasuke I remember! NARUTO!'_

Sakura launched herself into a seated position. 'That's when…when I realized nothing would ever be as I had wished for. When nothing would come of wishes made by hopeless and helpless people...'

* * *

"Bye," Sakura said as she closed her house door. 'I should have moved in with Ino when I had the chance. None of this; "Sakura do this!" and "Sakura go that" or "you have brought dishonor to the family". I just want to be on my own…for the time that I have…' she walked down the road and headed for the training ground she and the others always went to.

When she got there, Sasuke and Naruto where already at it, using every jutsu and every weapon then had to get ahead of the other. No doubt her medical skills would be needed. She stood there and watched her friends fight. They were so passionate when I came to battle. Both young men were of course physically fit and aggressive, but there was something almost poetic in the way they battled. Like rivals trying to kill one another, yet like the most prestigious ballet in the country.

"Good morning," Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke next to her. "You look…well rested."

"You mean like crap?"

"You could say crap or hell; it's in that area…but yes."

"Thanks for the love Sensei….look at them; they've been at it longer than I've been here. Did they ever stop when we were kids?"

"Nope, the battle only physically stopped when one or both of them ran out of chakra. Even then their internal battles kept fighting." Kakashi's one eye closed as he smiled; when it opened he looked down at Sakura.

"I feel a speech coming on…"

"I just had a wonderful talk with your parents."

"Since when do they need to talk to you, they didn't even talk with you when you _where_ my sensei eight years ago?"

"They are worried about you; they feel that the speech would come better from me because you aren't in the mood to talk to them. They told me of your…predicament. "

"What? Oh kami no! You cannot tell anyone else!" she pushed Kakashi back away from the ears of Naruto and Sasuke. "I don't want anyone else to know, especially them! They'll go ballistic!"

Putting his hands up in defense he tried to smile, "I know, I know, calm down. I understand the position you're in and it's a hard one to be in. I just want to offer some advice. Friend to friend…"

"Okay, what is it?"

"You love Naruto and Sasuke, right?"

"As friends…."

"You want to protect them?"

"They're my teammates."

"Then spend as much time possible with them. Spend your last days in the village with them. Go all out. Don't tell them; just make it a good few days. So you'll have no regrets when you leave them behind."

'No regrets?' after his little speech Kakashi left her to her thoughts, she sat down on the grass with her knees to her chest. She watched as Sasuke and Naruto still did battle. they would have to crash sometime soon. 'I can't leave them like this….they won't know what hit them.'

"TEME!" Naruto shouted as he created five shadow clones.

Sasuke saw right through them and attacked the real Naruto, punching him square in the face. As the shadow clones puffed away and Naruto fell to the ground, passed out.

"Dope." Sasuke mumbled as he walked away. He gathered up his things and looked over at Sakura as she stood and started to walk to Naruto. "You look—"

"Hung over? I know."

"You're even more talkative when drunk."

"You brought me home?"

"Yup,"

"Wonderful! Did I do anything?"

"Other than talk? No."

'Good,' turning her back on Sasuke she walked over to Naruto and quickly healed him. "wake up?" she cooed, shaking his shoulder, "Naruto?" she shook a little harder, "Uzumaki!" she nearly threw him across the ground, but still he was out. "How hard did you hit him?" she turned back to Sasuke who now stood beside her.

"Hard."

"Obviously," Quietly Sasuke handed her hiss water bottle. Taking it she unscrewed the cap and poured the water into their teammates face.

"COLD! I'M UP, I'M UP!" Naruto jumped up and shook his head. "Teme you played dirty, out of all our battles I never tried to knock you out!"

"Dope you never got that close to me to even try."

"Both of you stop!" she interjected. "We're not kids anymore. Sasuke won fair and square okay? Now let's go get lunch?"

"Ramen!" Naruto took off ahead of them.

"Okay….I guess we're eating ramen. Even though it was my turn to choose…again."

"You two take turns when it comes to lunch?"

"Yup. You would have a choice if you trained with us more often "Mr. I go on any A or S class mission I can get my hands on", ya know."

"Whatever."

"Lest go before Naruto orders five bowls. I'm not paying for his other helpings."

* * *

They joined Naruto at Ichiraku and sat down for a unwanted meal. Naruto slurped and gulped away loudly as Sasuke and Sakura took their time.

"So," slurp, "I was thinking," gulp, "that maybe I should ask—can I have another bowl?—Hinata if she would like to move in with me?"

"What? That's a big step," Sakura said stunned, "you've only been dating for four months."

"Well, she practically lives there anyways; all her stuff is there, even her toothbrush! Plus her dad has been threatening to kill me because she never leaves my apartment. He makes it sound like I'm holding her prisoner or something. I think it would be better if we lived together." Another bowl was presented to him and he attacked.

"That does sound reasonable."

Slurp, "hey Sakura," gulp, "what ever happened," chomp, "to you and Kiba?" stuffs mouth, "You two where together for a while."

Sakura could have sworn the cup Sasuke was holding cracked when Naruto mentioned Kiba. She looked over at him and blanched when he was glaring holes into his barely touched ramen. "It was only seven months, we where—we only dated because…um after the honeymoon faze wore off we never really connected. It was over before either of us really committed to making it work."

_**'Yeah, the guy barks in his sleep and he's not much a relationship person….but he was amazing in bed. Not that we have had anyone else to compare to.' **_Inner Sakura chimed in.

_'If he wasn't a relationship person, why where we with him for seven months?'_

_**'We liked the sex. You kept using him over and over again until it got boring.'**_

_'I did not use him for sex! I like Kiba, still do! He's a good friend.'_

_**'And a better lover. But not the lover you wanted…'**_

_'Fuck off!'_

_**'Are we getting angry at our true feelings and thoughts?'**_

_'Yes…now fuck off!'_

"Oh….okay." Naruto placed his bowl down and patted his stomach. "I'm full!"

"Wow, twelve bowls later and you claim to be done….what will you do next?" Sakura laughed. She took a sip of her tea and turned to see Sasuke still glaring at his food.

He was really agitated, "What's wrong? Didn't want to know I dated Kiba while you were gone?" she asked as she paid for her bowl.

"Hn."

"You can tell me if it bothers you. Almost everyone was shocked when he asked me out. I mean he's Kiba…no one expected him to like anyone outside of his "pack"."

"Hn." He looked up at her, anger in his eyes.

"Well "Hn" back Mr. Moody!"

"Annoying." Sasuke got up and placed money down for his bowl.

"And you're not? It's like one second you don't mind talking but when you don't want to talk you revert to one worded answers!"

"Bye guys," Naruto shouted as he walked off in the direction of his apartment.

"See you later." Sakura called out. She turned back to Sasuke and he had already started to walk off. "Bastard." She started off after him.

'No regrets.' She smiled.

"Go home."

"Nope," she said as she caught up with him, "you're jealous aren't you?"

"Hn." He started to walk faster, shoving his hands into his pants pocket.

"It's okay if you are. I know you remember how I poured my heart out to you when we were younger. How I would do anything. Remember? I had the girlish fantasy of marrying you and living happily ever after. But it never came true. I mean you kissed Naruto before you ever kissed me—hell you and I have never kissed."

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke turned on his heel and stood in her way. He glared down at her, sharingan ready.

"Oh…sorry…I forgot its taboo to talk about your and Naruto's little kiss…wait? Are you jealous that Naruto and Hinata are together?"

"Shut up woman!" He turned back and started off again.

"Relax," she laughed. Sakura ran up beside Sasuke, "I was only joking." She then playfully slapped him on the back.

Sasuke froze in mid step and groaned in pain.

"Sorry! Sorry, are you?" she was about to touch his shoulder to check him when Sasuke proofed away.

"BASTARD!" she took off running knowing that Sasuke would have gone home. _'If he had told me that he was hurt I could have healed him when I healed Naruto. Now I'm panicking because it could be serious. Sasuke's the type of person that hides pain and self medicates. I can't leave knowing that he might be making himself worse. Fuck!"_

_**'Stop cursing, it's not lady like…'**_

_'Shut up.'_

Sakura ran passed everyone until she reached Sasuke's apartment complex. She calmed down and started to walk up the stairs. His apartment was 7A. Why he didn't live in the Uchina Dictrict was something he never told anyone. It was actually the same apartment he lived in when he was younger.

When she reached the door she quietly knocked.

She could hear Sasuke groan and walked to the door where he slowly unlocked the door and opened it just a little. He had changed his shirt, he was now wearing a white tee and from what she could see through it he had bandaged his left shoulder with a field patch.

"What?" he asked.

"Naruto did hurt you, didn't he?"

"Hn."

"Let me see?" she pushed passed him and entered his apartment.

"Come in…" he said before he closed the door. "I'm fine," he turned to her and saw what he called her doctor's face. All professional and cold, personally he hated it on her, she was meant to smile.

"I'll be the judge of that, let me see it." She cossed her arms and approached him.

"No,"

"Take off the shirt."

"No,"

"Take off the shirt!" She managed to take hold of the bottom front of his shirt and with the help of his backward evading movements the shirt lifted and came right off of him. "I win!" she laughed as he stood up, shirtless. She blushed when she looked at his chest.

_**'Look at his abs, delicious!'**_

_'Not now,'_

_**'Out of all the bodies we have seen…his is the best.'**_

_'Shut up.'_

_**'Don't you just want to lick them? I tell you babe, let me touch them and I'll do anything! Give me a pole and I'll dance!'**_

_'Slut!'_

_**'Bitch!'**_

_'Whore!'_

'_**You know I'm your inner most thoughts…you're really thinking those ideas.'**_

_'Go away…this is work now.'_

_**'Ohh…thinking of getting it on with a patient. Aren't you a little—'**_

_'Away!'_

_**'You are no fun!'**_

"I'm fine." Sasuke said.

"Turn around." She demanded, throwing his shirt behind her so he couldn't get it.

"No,"

"Turn around, Sasuke. I'm not leaving knowing you're hurt it's against my medic ninja code."

"Hn."

"Please?"

"Hn." He said before he silently turned around her presented his back to her.

_**'OHMIGOD HIS BACK IS EVEN MORE AMAZING THAN HIS ABS!'**_

_'SHUT UP…I KNOW…' _

* * *

so yeah...sorry about the long awaited up date. i have had a wonderful year. Just want to exsplain that my computer was broken when my house was...broken in to. so yeah. i had the story finished on that computer and welll, its gone. but never fear, i have rewritten most and shall be posting when i can.

So i leave you with this lovley cliffhanger. feel free to let your imaginations run wild with what might happen.

Review if possiable.

Luv ya all,

llwild1992 3


End file.
